A Poisonous Infatuation
by Princess-Marina-Chan
Summary: Xion knows what she is, and knows the fact she has to stay away from Roxas otherwise he would die. Vanitas desires Xion to be his and having fallen in love with someone could lead to something none of them would dare dream. VanitasxXionxRoxas


**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters. They respectivly belong to Square Enix.**  
><strong>I only take credit for writing the chapters in this collection of fanfictions.<strong>

These are a collection of "One Shot" fanfictions I am doing for the time being, and I have no idea how many there will be. But each of these little small stories does have some meaning behind then, and I do hope you enjoy them.

**Pairings -** RoxasxXion & VanitasxXion

**Descripton:** Xion knows what she is, and knows the fact she has to stay away from Roxas otherwise he would die. Vanitas desires Xion to be his and having fallen in love with someone could lead to something none of them would dare dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: A Poisonous Infatuation<strong>

Roxas POV

I held her tightly in my arms, as she was slowly fading away. Too powerless to save her, the one person I spent a whole life time to be with. This year I've spent with her meant the most to me.

The cold air laughed darkly, as I cried out holding onto her hand. My tears dripped onto her cheek, as a sad smile laid on her face. Her beautiful eyes closed. Her hand grasping her Keyblade.

"Xion… please, who else will I have ice cream with!" I sobbed pressing her into my body.

The laugh continued as if it came from the darkness itself, I could hear three words whispering to me.

"She is gone…"

My eyes widened sadly as I remembered exactly what happened before this all happened.

* * *

><p>Xion's POV<p>

I ran through the streets of Twilight Town. My feet trying to pick up pace, as I could hear his voice calling my name. I wanted to go back to him, and have the fun days I use to spend with both him and Axel.

"Xion! Come back!"

The words repeated as I tried to stop myself from looking back. My hood was up covering my head, the tears coming back as I remembered seeing the face of that boy again. I couldn't stand the memories of him. Because of them I can't go back with him.

I could hear his voice and his footsteps getting closer to me, I was slowing down and in minutes he probably would have caught up with me. He can't see my face, if he saw it again then I might never be able to face him again.

I kept running until I knew the fact I was going to break, I tripped falling to the floor. The tears didn't stop, when I was begging myself to. I heard someone's footsteps coming up behind me.

"Xion! There you are" Roxas smiled slowly stepping towards now.

I trembled as I got back onto my feet, I shook my head as he stepped near me. He looked at me with sad eyes seeing how I was moving away from him.

"Xion, I've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you running away" he took a step towards me, holding out his hand.

I stepped back looking up at his face now, he really had been looking hard for me. He had been looking for a monster. He just doesn't understand I'm the one who's been causing him pain.

"I really can't Roxas, its better to just forget about me." I go to turn away, but his hand grabbed me into a strong grip.

"Xion come on already, I don't care what Saix said to you!" he kept a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Roxas let go of me!" I cried out as he pulled me back into his embrace.

He turned me around and bashed me against the wall gently but firm so I wouldn't move.

"I won't ever let go of you Xion, I'm not going to let you disappear"

His ocean blue eyes, they looked the same as the boy in my memories. They both looked so similar, the smile was even the same. I tried to pull away but he stopped me, as he grabbed my hood pulling it down.

"No!" I closed my eyes tightly scared he was going to see my face had changed.

He smiled at him, no reaction changing in his expression at all. I opened my eyes again to look at him, why did his smile have to be so perfect. I looked up at him and shook my head again.

"Goodbye Roxas.." I summoned my Keyblade, slashing my way through towards a portal.

* * *

><p>Vanitas POV<p>

I appeared through a portal into another strange world, my helmet cupped under my arm. I sighed to myself as I placed it back on my head. I slowly stopped hearing someone calling a name out aloud.

I turned towards to people standing against a wall in black coats, I stepped towards them keeping my distance. I was quite surprised as I saw the boy standing there having a girl pressed up against the wall.

The boy I saw shocked me quite a lot, he looked so much like Ven. But I knew it wasn't Ven, because of the fact I can sense Ven sleeping far away somewhere, I clearly made sure of that. I walked closer to listen to what they were saying.

The boy grabbed the girls hood pulling it down, for a moment I was rather surprised at her face. But then I saw a girl with beautiful short black hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of the blue haired girl I once fought.

"Xion come on already, I don't care what Saix said to you!" he kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Roxas let go of me!" She cried out as he pulled her back into his embrace.

The girl called Xion amazed me as she summoned a Keyblade into her hand, slashing at the boy called Roxas and dashed away from him through a portal.

I didn't know why, but something inside me yearned to go to the girl. A cold dark desire wanted to be with her and make her mine. I smirked darkly inside my helmet, holding out my hand walking backwards into the portal.

* * *

><p>Xion's POV<p>

I ran as fast as I could, as I exited from the portal and running onto the sand. The tears didn't stop as I carried myself further and further. I had no idea where to go anymore, all I was made for in this world was to absorb Roxas into me.

But how could I do that to him, I care so much about him. The one person who did so much for me and the one I have to leave. Knowing that I'd be the one to cause him the ultimate pain in his empty existence.

As my breathing got a lot rougher I stopped crouching in front of a coconut tree. The thoughts of Roxas and the boy called Sora ran through my mind, I hated these memories. They didn't belong to me what so ever. I was a fake created in the image of boys affection to another.

My eyes blinked open, as I could hear footsteps coming behind me starting to wonder if Roxas followed me all the way here.

"Roxas.. Please don't.." I turned around, shocked to see a strange boy wearing a black armour.

His face was covered by a helmet, standing there watching me. He watched me as I stood there still.

"Why do you remind me of her?" he asked me, stepping slowly towards me.

I looked at him confused fully turning towards him, I grasped my Keyblade into my hand and looked at him.

"Who are you?" I spoke calmly to him, wondering why he was asking me strange questions.

He slowly stepped towards me, I watched as his hand started being covered in darkness and slowly a black and red Keyblade formed. I gasped stepping back as he continued to come towards me.

"Xion something inside me, is telling me to come to you. I can see your suffering with that boy Roxas" he stopped and held out his hand towards me.

"You know Roxas?" I asked confused by his hand gesture, trying hard to not let him see how afraid I really was deep down.

"You and I are very much alike Xion. I was a puppet made from the darkness inside someone else. Created for the sole purpose to absorb his power.. And create something powerful" His helmet slowly started to melt away.

I stared as I saw two dark yellow eyes but as I saw more of his face, I froze almost dropping my Keyblade. His black spiky hair his face…

"S-Sora?" I choked out his name, as I slowly backed away from this boy.

"Not quite Xion, My name is Vanitas. But you know Sora too. Someone who has hurt you with his very memory." he smiled to him, his hand still held out to me.

"No! What do you want from me!" I crouched gripping my Keyblade ready to fight him.

His Keyblade began to change in his hand, two Kingdom Keys started to form into a powerful sharp sword. He pointed it towards me as he still held out his hand form me.

"I want you to become mine Xion. Forget about your worries with Roxas, I'll make them all vanish away" he smiled evilly at me, his smile was completely different to Sora's in my memory.

I stood proud glaring at him as I started charging for him.

"Over my dead body!"

* * *

><p>Vanitas POV<p>

I laughed darkly to myself as she ran towards me. The dark will inside me grew, as I just wanted her all to myself. This strange girl who was so much like me. If she refused to be by, I knew one way or another no one else could have her.

She ran for me slashing her Keyblade to try and break my guard, I closed my eyes and instantly dodged my way through her and uppercut her from behind slashing into her back. Her eyes widened as she buckled up from the blow, struggling to pull back.

I laughed at her weak attempts to try and land a solid blow against my chest, she dodged back from turning to try and find where I went. But she gasped again as my hand slashed her in the back of the head.

I grabbed her by the hood of her coat, and threw her back towards the trees. She landed with a huge smash against the ground. I could hear her faint breaths and coughs as she gripped onto the sand to try and get back up.

"Xion. I will make you mine.. Even if it kills you" I laughed darkly, enjoying this so much that this affection I felt for this wonderful girl grew too much for my own dark heart.

This heart of mine didn't know the true meaning of love, as she struggled to get back onto her feet again. She screamed out as she grabbed her Keyblade and dashed towards me.

She wanted to refuse me, someone who could understand her and the fact she wouldn't have to fear about being absorbing the one she loved. I was far more perfect for her than Roxas could ever be.

Raising her Keyblade again trying with all her might to throw me off guard, I pulled my X-Blade down slashing it upwards causing her Keyblade to fly up into the air and land hitting the floor.

I grabbed her face as she tried to force herself away from me, her hands grabbed onto my arm. I looked into her eyes as she smiled sadly to herself. I could hear herself crying.

"Riku was right about me. I should go back to Sora otherwise Roxas will die." Her grip on my arm was trembling as she tried hard not to break.

I frowned and leaned my face forward to press my lips to hers. She struggled hard again flinching as my lips kissed hers deeply. Glaring right into my eyes, as I knew I claimed her as my own.

I pulled away and whispered into her ear deeply.

"I meant those words Xion, you're mine now" I threw her backward causing her to crash against the ground again.

She looking up as me as I pointed my Keyblade towards her chest, as beam of light started forming at the tip.

"You're all mine" I stabbed my Keyblade right through her chest.

She screamed out one single word as her whole existence shattered from this very blow. Roxas was all she continued to think about as I made this wonderful girl, created of darkness as my own.

A flash of light surrounded both me and her, as it engulfed the both of us I could hear someone cry out.

"Xion!"

* * *

><p>Roxas POV<p>

I had to find her, I wanted to know the truth on why she was running away from me. I knew her better than anyone could. Something changed in her, and I promised to be there for her.

I knew one other place other than Twilight Town she would run too, the beautiful islands where we'd sit and collect sea shells.

I appeared onto the island, but when I got there I could see her straight away. But the thing to expect was completely different to what I pictured. She was lying on the ground screaming out my name as someone in black armour stabbed a really sharp Keyblade right through Xion's chest.

I dashed towards her and the person, trying to reach her before it was too late.

"Xion!" I cried out her name, but a huge blinding light shone where they both were. I stopped as my eyes couldn't stand it.

After a few long painful second's I moved my arms away from my eyes. Seeing her standing there her eyes dazed up.

"Xion?" I stepped towards her trying to smile, but the figure behind her who's face was now covered up by a helmet stood behind her.

He removed his Keyblade from her chest, laughing darkly as he slowly pulled away from her and slowly backed away into a portal.

"She is gone…"

He vanished away into the pitch black darkness of the Portal. Xion stumbled forward, her dazed eyes looking towards me as she reached her hand for me.

"R-Roxas…" She choked and slowly was falling forward.

I ran quickly and stopped her falling as I was knocked off onto my knees. Tears started escaping my eyes as she weakly looked up at me. She smiled sadly her hand pressed to my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry.. Roxas.." She whispered as her eyes slowly closed, and her hand slowly dropped away from my face.

"No! Xion!" I cried out grabbing her hand, shaking her trying to make her move.

But her body became so still instantly, I held her tightly in my arms, as she was slowly fading away. Too powerless to save her, the one person I spent a whole life time to be with. This year I've spent with her meant the most to me.

"Xion… please, who else will I have ice cream with!" I sobbed pressing her into my body.

Her body still continued to vanish right before me, I kept begging her to wake up but I knew deep down she was far beyond saving. The instant her body completely vanished from my arms and shattered into thousands of crystal shards.

I gritted my teeth hard getting onto my feet screaming darkly, the tears didn't stop. I was a nobody, something that couldn't feel pain. So why did I feel like I knew I'd lost the one meaning in my life, that I fought to protect.

I clenched my fists as I slowly stood up, as my eyes opened again filled with tears knowing full well something had snapped inside me. As my eyes turned red for blood shed revenge.

Who ever that person was who did this to Xion, was going to pay even if it killed me.

* * *

><p>Vanitas POV<p>

I was leaning against a rock as gripped my face, smirking at myself for I had done to this girl I had fallen in love with. But what I failed to realise is I couldn't love someone and not pay the price.

Just like Xion she couldn't be with Roxas cause she knew she'd harm him, but for me I knew before I desired her that I would only harm her myself.

I sighed in pleasure of my own pain, but what was crying going to do over her death by my own hands. I just laughed myself till I knew that I only existed for one thing and that was to create the most powerful Keyblade desired.

I looked up hearing footsteps coming towards me, knowing full well he would follow me all the way out here. I stood up slowly walking towards him.

"So nice to see you again, Ventus" I smirked darkly as my helmet melted away.

He glared towards me and summoned a black Keyblade into his hand, pointing it towards me.

"I'm going to make you pay, for destroying the only thing that gave my non-existence meaning!" He yelled towards me.

I laughed and stood into a pose knowing he was going to challenge me to a battle to the death. I could sense the blood thirsty revenge in him. Even though I knew this wasn't Ven, but something about him was so similar to him. The battle I had with him 10 years ago, I remembered like it was only yesterday.

"Do what you will, but she never belonged to you. She knew very well how much she couldn't be with you. And how much she couldn't belong to me." I looked up at the sky closing my eyes.

"Why did you kill her?" he yelled at me before summoning another Keyblade into his arm, stretching them out.

"Why did I do any of the things since I was created, ones are born for a reason. And my reason is to take what belongs to me." I finally looked back at him.

* * *

><p>Roxas POV<p>

This was the person I saw kill Xion, right before my eyes and I knew very well what needed to be done. I gripped Oblivion and Oathkeeper tightly as I clashed them together.

I ran at him with all my strength dragging my Keyblades along the ground, as my Keyblades grinded into his pushing him back slightly. I closed my eyes sadly as I tried to remember her face, how she use to smile so brightly at me. All the times I ever shared with her at the clock tower eating sea-salt-ice-cream.

I growled as my last memory of her was her apologizing to me, and fading away in my arms. I opened my eyes and going all out with my ultimate attack. Powering up my energy as I sent a powerful blast towards him. His eyes widened slowly as he fell back smacking against the ground.

I panted as this attack always took a lot out of me, falling onto one of my knees. I closed my eyes knowing that I at least could do this much for Xion killing this monster. But my eyes widened as I suddenly heard him laughing with delight.

* * *

><p>Vanitas POV<p>

I laughed with enjoyment, if he seriously thought he could kill me with that attack. His shocked expression was priceless as I got onto my feet. Finally showing my face to him he dropped his Keyblades.

"S-Sora?" he whispered as he looked around at the ground.

"10 years ago, I failed to absorb a boy who you look exactly like. He and I were meant to be one, and create a weapon beyond anyone's dream." I closed my eyes as my dark negativity flowed right out of my body.

The darkness started flowing across the ground, as I called forth my Unversed to capture my new prey. Roxas went to back away, but he was far too slow to react as my Unversed held him down.

"W-What are you?" he yelled at him, as I grabbed his head to make him look at me.

"I am the who desired something I shouldn't have touched" I whispered into his ear.

I grabbed his chest as I laughed in delight, as a bright white light appeared around us both.

"Your empty shell, will make a great vessel for the X-Blade" I laughed evilly as my body slowly vanished and was becoming one with his.

I could feel him completely becoming one with me, as he tried to resist my dark powers. Just like Xion I knew what I did was not for the faint heart. Because my very existence meant destroying ones desire of the heart.

I stood still as I laughed having completed the one thing I was created for, but in the end where did it bring for me. As my heart that desired something once so beautiful destroyed two existences.

I knew I was truly meant to be alone, now that was something even worse than death.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
